


Weight Off Her Shoulders

by fadingxecho



Category: Ash - Malinda Lo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingxecho/pseuds/fadingxecho
Summary: Ash finally opens up to Kaisa about her history with Sidhean.





	Weight Off Her Shoulders

Ash and Kaisa laid in bed facing each other. Kaisa's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and slow. For weeks, Ash had been wanting to talk to her and tell her about Sidhean, about her past, about her debt. It's difficult to talk about something you had never talked about before. When you're so used to being alone, it's difficult to learn to be open again. Ash was aware that she was difficult to get to know. She was aware that Kaisa cared enough to wait for her to open up.

"Kaisa?" Ash said softly, testing to see if her girlfriend was still awake. Part of her hoped that she wasn't.

The huntress opened her eyes sleepily, "Yes, my love?"

Ash hesitated, still uncertain of what she was about to say. "Do you remember the night of the ball when I said I had to go to pay my debt?"

"Of course. I was worried sick. Why?" 

"The debt was to a fairy. I made a few deals with a fairy."

Kaisa believed in fairies. Her mother had told her stories about fairies and once or twice she believed she might have seen once for herself. although she couldn't be one hundred percent sure. Thinking you may have seen one and interacting with one are two different stories. The more she thought about the idea that her girlfriend had made a deal with a fairy, the more it made sense. On the night of the hunt, she had a magnificent horse as well as hunting clothes. On the night of the ball, Ash had arrived in a gown with an abundance of jewelry. Kaisa had expected that Ash had a wealthy benefactor, but she had never even entertained the possibility of the benefactor being a fairy. 

After several moments of silence, Kaisa propped herself up on her elbows. "What were the deals that you made?" Ash took a deep breath before answering the question. "The first deal I made with him was so I could go on the hunt with you. The second deal was so that I could go to the ball." Kaisa couldn't understand why Ash would put herself in the debt of a fairy for such things. Such things were temporary, but a deal with a fairy had eternal consequences. 

Ash continued after Kaisa was silent for awhile. "His name is Sidhean. I've known him for years. He first came to me not too long after my father died. He took an interest in me. For years, he was my only... friend. I don't know if that's the proper word."

Kaisa's eyes were filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Ash. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than your stepfamily. I'm sorry that you were alone for so many years. I'm so sorry. For the rest of your life, you won't ever have to be alone. I'll always be there for you. I'll be there to love you and hold you. Always." Kaisa leaned in and kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too. Always."

They fell asleep facing each other in bed. For the first time, Ash wasn't haunted by her past. She recognized that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her lips and she slept the best that she had in years.


End file.
